


Regrets

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Choices, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: When an accident leads to more than shattered glass, what survives?





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for September's Roll-A-Drabble in Marvelous Magical Fan Fiction FB group and MMF Bingo square I2
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/45282801511/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/1NrJYpdAi7uosDRPmSYrsG) Apologize by One Republic

_Love was action. It came to you. It was not a choice. - Ann Pachett_

Broken steps  
Bated breath  
Stolen moments  
Deep regrets

Platinum strands scatter  
On scarred hands  
Angry words fall  
From bleeding lips

Slow steps  
Deep breath  
Broken moments  
Stolen regrets

Jet strands fall  
On frozen brow  
Soft words spoken  
From shattered souls

Last steps  
Lost breath  
Frozen moments  
Burning regrets

Grey eyes fall  
On broken parts  
Frantic words escape  
From scattered wits

Lost steps  
Frozen breath  
Missing moments  
Last regrets

Amber eyes close  
On breaking hearts  
Scattered words stall  
From failing heart

Hurried steps  
Heavy breath  
Burning moments  
Forgotten regrets

Pale skin slides  
On frozen checks  
Broken words tumble  
From scarred souls

Forgotten steps  
Hurried breath  
Heavy moments  
Frozen regrets

Silver fingers close  
On scarred heart  
Lost words flee  
From silent lips

Last steps  
Lost breath  
Final moments  
No regrets

Broken bodies lie  
On shattered ground  
Unspoken words seen  
In frozen choices


End file.
